


Sucker

by Biracialangelx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, bare minimum plot actually, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biracialangelx/pseuds/Biracialangelx
Summary: "The thing about being possessed by an ancient trickster demon, is that when the demon is dead and gone, the memories stay."*Just Stiles and Derek fucking for the first time*
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 317





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching Teen Wolf + being horny af during quarantine = Sterek fucking!

The thing about being possessed by an ancient trickster demon, is that when the demon is dead and gone, the memories stay. 

Stiles never really liked himself all that much. He knew he had a tendency to overstep the line between harmless sarcasm and just being a plain asshole. Add that in with being a hyperactive spaz, and Stiles could understand why most people found him annoying. Hell, he found himself annoying most of the time. He never hated himself, though. Not until, the Nogistune left him behind with all the consequences of their actions. 

He was thankful his friends accepted him back with tight hugs, even if they were accompanied by weary smiles. A small part of him, though, hated that they never mentioned Allison’s death. Never blamed him for what was so obviously his fault. Even Chris Argent only looked at him with pity. 

The things he did while being possessed plagued his thoughts and dreams, but he never talked about it. Nobody ever talked about it. Which might be the reason it all festered up, turning black and inflamed inside him like an infected wound. He knew, eventually, all the metaphorical puss would erupt out of him, he just naively hoped he would be the only one to witness it. 

\- 

“Back to where it all started…kind of symbolic, don’t you think?”

“We’ve been in these woods a thousand times since Peter bit me.”

“Yes, Scott. I’m aware, but now we’re hunting down a rogue wolf again!”

Scott huffed in lighthearted annoyance, stepping over a fallen tree and leaving Stiles behind him as he trekked further into the woods. 

“Where the hell is Derek?”

When Scott didn’t answer, Stiles turned to find an empty spot where his best friend once stood. He took off in the direction Scott was headed before he lost track of him, hoping to catch up before the rogue wolf popped out of some hiding spot in the woods. He stopped his jog, slightly winded when he saw Scott’s outline on the other side of the clearing. 

“You don’t just leave your very human, very defenseless friend behind, Scott! I could’ve died!”

In his defense, Stiles doesn’t have night-vision, so he takes no fault for not seeing the giant werewolf coming at him. He also takes no fault for screaming like a little girl when it body-slammed him out of nowhere. Scott was right next to him in a second, tearing the rogue off of him and throwing it against a nearby tree in a display of supernatural strength. He scrambled up from the ground, ignoring the way his ribs whined in protest to the quick movement, and stood behind Scott’s crouched figure. Derek broke through the clearing second later, providing enough distraction for the rogue to launch itself at Scott, catching him off guard and knocking him to ground. 

Stiles attempted to distance himself from the fight, moving slowly as to not catch the rogue’s attention. He’d hung out enough with the pack to know that if he ran, the hunt was on.

By the time Stile’s mind caught up with the fight, it seemed pretty close to over; the rogue didn’t stand a chance against both Scott and Derek, not when they were working together. That was until the rogue threw Scott into a tree, at least, knocking him unconscious if Scott’s limp body was anything to go by. He looked back to find Derek and the rogue had separated, Derek inching closer to where Stiles was standing, using his body to prevent the rogue from getting any closer. 

A pained groan filled the unnatural silence of the woods, causing Derek to whip his head around in Scott’s direction, losing sight of the rogue for a split second. Stiles couldn’t tell you what caused him to jump in front of Derek as the rogue moved towards him. It wasn’t as if Derek couldn’t easily heal from whatever wounds the rogue wolf caused, and that was if the rogue even managed to catch him off guard. Which, knowing Derek’s fighting skills, wasn’t very probable. 

The rogue was on him before he could try to defend himself, its right hand coming down on Stiles with claws extended. There’s wasn’t enough adrenaline in the world to prevent Stiles from feeling the deep cut of the rogue’s claw enter his left shoulder and rip across his chest. Fire burned across his upper body, as he let out a pained yelp, falling to the ground cradling his shoulder. His eyesight blurred as he saw a figure jump over him, the loud thumping of his own heartbeat in his ears covering the rogue’s gurgled scream of agony before he passed out from pain.

\- 

He woke with a gasp, his shoulder immediately flaring up in pain as he attempted to sit up. A comforting hand lightly splayed across his chest as he gasped for breath. 

“Calm down, son. You’re okay. You’re home.” His dad’s rough voice broke him out of his panic, allowing him to finally catch his breath. He laid back against the pillows, taking account of the bandages wrapped around his chest and the sling on his left arm, preventing him from putting to much weight on his shoulder. Stiles couldn’t meet his dad’s eyes, afraid they would be filled with grief and heartache, and that it would be his fault again. His dad didn’t say any more, wiping a hand through Stiles’ sweaty hair before bringing a glass of water up to his lips. Stiles gulped down the water, thankful for his dad’s help. 

The sheriff let out a weary sigh, setting the water down on Stiles’ nightstand, “I have a shift tonight…do you think you’ll be alright until I get back?”

“I’ll be fine, dad. Don’t worry about me.” His voice was raspy, but he attempted to put as much laissez-fair into his statement. His dad didn’t seem any less concerned, but nodded his head before slowly turning to leave, closing the door quietly as he left Stiles’ room. 

Stiles let out a whimper of pain as he shifted on the bed, trying to make himself more comfortable. He listened for his dad’s car leaving the driveway, before letting out a relieved sigh. He hated hurting his father, and he despised himself for being the reason why his dad’s eyes were constantly filled with pain and worry. Stiles let himself sink further in his self-deprecating thoughts, attempting to ignore the aches ricocheting throughout his entire body. 

He heard his window being pushed up from the outside and rolled his eyes, “Jesus, Scott! Just use the front door!” 

“You should really lock that.”

Stiles flailed in surprise, surprised to hear the deep timbre of Derek’s voice echo throughout his room. 

“It usually is…” He let his voice trail off, trying to hide his confusion as to why Derek was currently making himself comfortable in Stiles’ desk chair, instead of out doing what Derek usually does…hunting bunnies, scaring teenagers, making every male in Beacon Hills question their sexuality. Stiles could attest to that last one personally. 

Derek simply raised his eyebrows, ignoring Stile’s jackrabbiting heartbeat and choosing instead to stare at his bandaged shoulder, a contemplative look on his face. 

“You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me.”

“A little ‘Thank you, Stiles’ would be nice.” 

Derek glared at Stiles, and this Stiles could do. Stiles could deal with Derek’s annoyance, he was used to it by now; he couldn’t deal with that concerned look in his eyes, though. That’ll make a boy get ideals real fast. Stiles tried to cut his rambling thoughts off, knowing Derek would eventually be able to smell the direction his mind was leading him towards. 

Derek’s harsh silence filled the room more than Stiles’ words ever could; he looked down at his hands, trying not to make it obvious that he was watching Derek from the corner of his eyes. Derek looked relaxed sitting at his desk, and Stiles could admit that he liked the sight of Derek in his room a little too much. 

“Did you get babysitter duty?” Stiles had to fill the silence of the room, “Because I would like to emphasize that I’m not a baby, but in fact an almost grown adult who can take care of himself.”

“You’re 17 Stiles”

“Legal age of consent in California!” God, why did he say that. He really needed to get a filter before he went to college. He was never going to find someone who wanted to date the ADHD kid, if he couldn’t figure out when to shut up. 

Derek’s quiet rumbled laughter surprised Stiles out of his spiraling thoughts, and he couldn’t prevent the small smile from forming on his face as he looked at an amused Derek Hale. Damn, nobody should be allowed to look that amazing while just smiling. 

“I didn’t know you even knew how to smile.” There it was. If Stiles was flexible enough, he would honest to God put his own foot in his mouth. 

Derek’s mouth quirked up and Stiles figured he had to be really distracted if he was pity laughing at not just one, but two of Stiles’ jokes. 

“Seriously though, Derek, you don’t have to watch over me –”

“Did you do it on purpose?” Derek’s question caught him off guard, and he was left floundering before Derek continued, “I remember after my family…” he trailed off, before clearing his throat and meeting Stiles’ eyes. “After my family died, I used to be so reckless. Laura used to joke that I was trying to kill myself.” 

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” Stiles was almost startled by how honest his answer was; he didn’t want to die, not really. He didn’t know what he wanted, honestly…other than a simple night’s sleep without his unconscious mind being plagued by nightmares. 

“Then why’d you do it?” Derek voice turned pleading, as if he truly couldn’t understand why Stiles would want to protect him. Stiles’ heart broke, and he had to look away. 

Stiles stared at the ceiling, letting Derek’s question linger as he tried to get his thoughts together. He said he wanted to talk about, and now was his chance. 

“I killed Allison. Everyone can deny it and say it was the Nogistune, but I remember it. I remember watching the sword go through her body, and I remember enjoying it. I killed Allison, and I couldn’t take the thought of watching another person I love die. Not you, Derek. I can’t do it.” 

Once Stiles started, he couldn’t stop, letting the confession spill out of him, “My mom, Allison, they haunt me. I can’t go to sleep without seeing them. I can’t go throughout my day without thinking of them. They’re everywhere! And the worst part is nobody ever mentions them – either one of them! One day they’re here, and the next they’re gone. Just forgotten, and we all move on. But I can’t move on, Derek. I killed them. I killed them, both.” Tears were streaming down his face as his voice cracked over the last sentence. He didn’t register the weight of Derek sitting down next to him, too caught up in his self-hatred. He let out a sob as Derek wrapped his arms around him, cautiously pulling Stiles against his chest. Derek was always great about taking others’ burdens onto his own shoulders. 

As he started to settle down moments later, embarrassed by his breakdown, he noticed the high-pitched whines vibrating Derek’s chest. He met Derek’s eyes, burning the bright blue of a wolf who took the life of an innocent, and nodded in acknowledgement. Derek was haunted by his past, too. Stiles never figured he would have much in common with Derek Hale, but here they were. 

If he ever recounts this story, which he absolutely will – he plans on telling Scott in mind-melting detail as soon as he can, payback for all the Allison stories – he’s going to say that Derek initiated the first kiss. In reality, Derek reared back in shock to the first touch of their lips…barely a peck, if he’s being honest. 

Stiles had already began folding in on himself, expecting the rejection, when Derek kissed him again. He opened his mouth immediately, letting Derek dominate the kiss. Stiles had expected Derek to be a pretty a good kisser, beautiful people tended to be sufficient in the kissing department, but he wasn’t expecting the way Derek took complete control. He was pushed back against the bed as Derek deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, only pulling back to suck on his bottom lip before diving back in. Derek’s body quickly covered Stiles’ and a small whimper of pain slipped out of Stiles before he could hold it back. 

Before he could even comprehend the change, Derek had flipped them over so that he was laying on his back, Stiles sitting on his lap and leaning down on his chest with his one good arm. 

“Jesus Christ” 

“It’s Derek.” Stiles let a bark of laughter out, not expecting Derek’s dry humor, especially not when he was sitting on his lap. 

Derek’s hands settled on Stiles’ hips, encouraging him to move against Derek. Stiles was at half-mast the moment Derek kissed and only got harder as Derek helped him find a rhythm. He felt Derek get hard under him and gasped in surprise as he felt Derek’s cock against his ass. His shoulder hurt, but the need to see how this all panned out far outweighed the momentary pain. 

Derek took advantage of his distraction, sitting up slightly so that he could mouth as Stile’s neck, licking and nipping softly at the flushed skin. 

“I want to fuck you.” 

Stiles almost came right then at the sound of Derek’s rumble in his ear, and he had to close his eyes in order to pull himself back from the edge. Derek continued biting at his jaw, thrusting up slightly as Stiles grounded down on him. 

“Please…” Stiles would be embarrassed by being reduced to a begging mess when they both still had their clothes on but come on…it’s Derek Hale! Derek was a walking Adonis, and Stiles was a barely-walking mess. He’d beg a thousand times if it meant Derek would let him continue to grind against him. 

Derek’s shirt was thrown across the room, and Stiles let out a pleased groan as he rubbed his hand against Derek’s chest and stomach. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this, but he would be doing it again real soon. Derek’s pants followed the direction of his shirt moments later, and Stiles felt any blood he had left in his body rush immediately to his dick when he saw that Derek had been going commando. His dick sat heavily against his stomach, and Stiles almost passed out for the second time that day when he saw how big Derek was. 

“How big would you say you are?”

“I don’t know, Stiles. I’ve never measure myself.” 

Derek rolled his eyes in feigned exasperation, as Stiles continued to ogle his dick. Stiles was too busy trying to memorize the sight of Derek’s dick to notice that Derek had used his claws to carefully cut his sweatpants and boxers off. 

Derek had to be at least 8 inches, and the perfect girth. He was uncut, just as Stiles imagined countless times when he jacked off to thoughts of Derek fucking him. At this point, jacking off to Derek was Stiles’ nightly routine. Hell, half the time Stiles purposely tried to get Derek to push him up against a wall again, just to add to his spank bank. 

“Your dick belongs in porn. I’m being serious.” Stiles didn’t even notice that his hand was wrapped around Derek’s dick, until Derek let out an approving growl. He had never given a hand job before, so he tried to replicate what he did to himself, adding a twist of his wrist when he reached the head before moving back down to the base. Beads of precum spilled from Derek’s slit, and Stiles cursed his ribs for stopping him from lowering his head and tasting the clear fluid. 

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’, stopping him from moving any further. He must have been able to smell Stiles’ panic, because he quickly explained, “I’m going to blow if you keep going, Baby.” A shiver ran down Stiles back at the new name, and he almost came again without Derek having to even touch his dick. Stiles never knew he was so easy. 

Derek quickly reached over to Stiles’ nightstand, grabbing the lube from the bottom drawer without Stiles needing to direct him. Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise, wondering why Derek knew where he kept his lube, before Derek lightly tapped his nose. Derek might have been able to smell the lube, but that didn’t stop thoughts of Derek watching as Stiles jacked off from crossing his mind. God, that was definitely going to have to happen. Stiles quickly stored that in the back of his brain, along with his newfound voyeurism kink, apparently. 

Derek kept eye contact with Stiles as he lubed up three fingers, before slowly shifting so that Stiles was sitting across his thighs, legs spread wide open. Stiles tried to relax, knowing from experience with his own fingers that it would hurt more if he clenched up. Derek’s hand disappeared from his sight, and he felt it seconds later circling his hole. 

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he was already spurting it out, “I’m a virgin.”   
He cringed as soon as he said it and whined pitifully as Derek’s finger stopped moving. 

“I know. I can smell it on you.” Derek’s voice was a raspy growl at that point, and a groan punched out of Stiles as he heard the tell-tale lisp of Derek’s fangs. Stiles wasn’t surprised that everyone could smell he was a virgin, he wondered for a second if everyone would be able to smell that he fucked Derek. He was slightly overwhelmed by how much he hoped they would. 

Stiles felt Derek’s finger enter him slowly, letting his head drop slightly as he tried to relax. Stiles let out a whine at how much bigger Derek’s finger felt compared to his own. He shifted backwards against Derek’s hand, letting him know Stiles was ready for another finger. He felt the gentle prod of a second finger at his asshole, breathing heavily as Derek pushed his fingers inside of him. Derek crooked his fingers, lightly brushing over Stiles’ prostrate on each thrust, until Stiles was a whining mess. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from humping Derek’s thighs, trying to get his fingers deeper inside of him while also searching for any type of friction to rub his dick against. 

“How often do you fuck yourself on your own fingers, Stiles?” 

Stiles flushed red, answering honestly in hopes of riling up Derek even further, “About as often as you push me up against a wall.” 

Derek’s approving growl was accompanied by a third finger, and Stiles let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of being so full. Derek continued to lightly brush over his prostate with the pad of his finger, making sure not to put too much pressure on it to prevent Stiles from coming too soon. Derek’s light purrs and Stiles’ pants filled the room, until Derek decided that Stiles was finally loose enough to take him. 

Stiles almost cried at the sight of Derek spreading lube over his dick, completely forgoing a condom, “I want my come to be dripping out of you for days.” Stiles was pretty sure he was going to die. On his tomb it would say ‘Killed by Derek’s mouth’ and he could only hope that his dad would assume Derek finally came through on his promise to rip his throat out. Derek paused for a second, trying to catch Stiles’ eyes in order to check in with him, before letting out a slight huff when he noticed Stiles’ focus on his dick. He let the corners of his lips quirk up slightly, undoubtedly pleased about Stiles’ attention. 

Derek lifted Stiles up, trying to avoid his wounds, before lining his dick up with Stiles’ hole. Stiles used his right hand to stabilize himself against Derek’s chest before sliding down on Derek’s dick. Derek stopped his initial drop with a strong grip on his waist, prevented him from moving too quickly, letting Stiles take him inch by inch. Stiles looked down at Derek’s face, prepared to show how much he needed Derek’s cock, only to see him intently watching where they were connected. Stiles let Derek control his pace, until he was fully seated on Derek’s dick, his ass brushing against trimmed pubic hair. Stiles watched as Derek tried to find some semblance of control; he felt the slight pinch of Derek’s claws on his hips and knew Derek was fighting the shift. 

Stiles couldn’t say why he felt so giddy at knowing Derek was losing control because of him, but he couldn’t deny the surge of confidence that shot throughout him. Before he could question himself, Stiles leaned down as far as he could with the pain in his shoulder and chest, “One day, I want you to fuck me while shifted.” Derek’s eyes popped open in surprise and a loud growl ripped out of his chest. Stiles had never been more thankful that his dad wasn’t home. 

Derek’s grip on Stiles’ hip loosened, letting Stiles know that he was in as much control as he could muster, before nodding his head slightly at Stiles. Stiles leaned forward, trying to comfortably put his weight on his right hand before beginning to move. It took him a couple tries to find his rhythm, needing the help of Derek’s direction. 

“God, Stiles, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

If Stiles wasn’t already completely flushed, he would’ve been when he heard Derek’s winded voice. He clenched down on Derek’s dicks causing Derek to thrust up into him hard, directly hitting his prostrate. Stiles nearly collapsed, overwhelmed by the stars sparkling behind his eyes and the warm tingle spreading throughout his body, as Derek continued his punishing pace. 

Derek gripped his thighs tightly, pulling Stiles down on his dick as he thrust up, the sound of their slapping bodies bouncing off the walls. 

“Always knew you’d be this tight,” Derek groaned out, staring into Stiles eyes as Stiles struggled to keep up. He never figured Derek would be the talkative type during sex, but he couldn’t deny that it was huge turn on. Just hearing the gravelly voice made Stiles feel like he was going to combust, the dick ramming into his prostate just increased the chances of that happening. 

Stiles tried reaching his hand down to grab himself, forgetting his left arm was in a sling and his right was holding up his weight. 

“Please, Derek, please.” He whined out, hoping Derek would get the message. Derek refused to stop his thrusts as he pulled his hand away from Stiles’ thighs, loosely circling his dick. It took Stiles a couple seconds to realize that Derek wanted him to fuck his fist, and his hips were moving wildly before he could stop them. 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Stiles whined, jerking his head in what he hoped looked like a nod. He sped up his thrusts, pushing back against Derek’s forceful shoves, before grinding further into Derek’s fist. He felt the sweat drip off his forehead and chest as he started to reach his peak, mumbling unintelligently as Derek sped up. 

Derek moved the hand Stiles was fucking into slightly, using his thumb to roughly push into the slit, and Stiles didn’t stand a chance. He came hard, his whole body seizing up, as he shot his load on Derek’s chest, watching as it dripped down onto his abs. Stiles slumped against Derek, trembling as he came down from his high, thankful Derek slowed his thrusts down momentarily. When Stiles finally caught his breath, he leaned into Derek’s neck, licking a swipe from his collarbone to his ear, “Keep going.” 

Derek let out a grateful groan and sped his thrusts up, lifting Stiles’ limp body easily. Derek fucked into Stiles without restraint, grunting wildly as he chased his own release. Stiles felt it the moment Derek came, his hot come flooding Stiles’ ass, as his muscles tensed below him. He continued grinding shallowly against Stiles’ sore ass, pushing his come deeper inside of Stiles. Stiles ignored the weird feeling of his own come drying on both their chests, as he cuddled further into Derek’s chest, placing his head so he could hear Derek’s heartbeat as he drifted off. 

“I just lost my virginity to Derek fucking Hale!” Stiles just barely managed to mumble out the comment, giggling manically as his eyes growing heavier in exhaustion. He felt Derek’s dick softening inside of him, and he clenched his ass tighter, not wanting Derek to leave him. Derek got the message, chuckling slightly as he made himself comfortable under Stiles’ body weight. 

Derek looked down at the boy’s face as his breath evened out, letting Derek know he was already asleep. Derek watched Stiles for a little longer, eventually letting his own eyes drift close as he breathed in the combined scents of them. God, he was such a fucking sucker for Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
